


Public Use

by captainellie



Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, stockade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/pseuds/captainellie
Summary: Jack Steele doesn't understand the draw of New Texas, but he sure does know the appeal of his cousin.





	Public Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

Jack Steele would never visit New Texas as a lowly tourist. No, he had a far more important, potentially profitable reason: his dear cousin visited the planet, and she visited often. At least once between each of the probes they located and usually more often.

There was no probe. There were no underground tunnels or sweltering jungles or anywhere else an intrepid adventurer like his cousin could fling herself into in search of money and power. He knew no other reason she chose the things she did, why she risked the dangers.

New Texas held something of interest to her, and in that, it held something of interest to Jack, too.

Jack left his bodyguard, Dane, arguing with the big bull-man at the customs desk. Normally he would not venture away from the ship on an unknown planet without Dane’s bulk and weaponry by his side, but New Texas, the “Pastoral Paradise” as the gullible tourists called it, was nearly as safe as the docked ship. Dane refused to disarm. The bull-man refused to let him through customs with his weapons. The two were of a size, and Jack did not want to be around if it came to fisticuffs and fucking, not when he had something far more important to do.

He hurried to catch up with his cousin, afraid he’d lose her, but she made it easy on him. Easy on anyone who might be following her. She strode away from the welcome center, moving with purpose and speed despite the rough road and the potholes she had to dodge. Occasionally someone would call a hello to her, and she’d give them a little nod, but nothing stopped her, and nothing made her look back.

In just a few minutes, she reached her destination, and Jack understood what drew her to New Texas: not a fortune, not her uncouth fighting, but the basic need to fuck.

She’d made a beeline straight for the Miscreant Manor, one of the features touted in the adverts that showed up in his Extranet Messenger sometimes. It was made up of a rough wooden platform with an old-fashioned set of stocks in the center. The stories all said they’d been used for punishment once upon a time, but not here, not now, not for tourists.

Here and now and for tourists they were used for something much more fun.

She strapped herself into the stocks, into the magnetic locking system. Her outfit made more sense now. Not the mercenary gear she’d worn every other time he saw her out in the planet rush, but something softer, more like what he’d seen in old holos of her growing up. Pretty things. Easy access things.

Once she was locked into place, Jack made his move.

“Captain Steele,” he said, pitching his voice into a mocking tone, “you’ve finally found the place you belong.”

She snapped her head toward him, but couldn’t move far. Her body twitched against the restraints, but they held firm, designed to hold people much bigger and stronger than she was. They would hold her tight for an hour. He had fifty-nine minutes left. He would make it count.

Jack came to stand in front of her, and he touched cheek. She jerked away, but he followed. Made sure to keep his fingers away from her mouth after she snapped at him.

“Go away, Jack,” she said. She already sounded resigned.

He raised his eyebrows. “You put yourself here,” he reminded her. “Available for anyone to see. To touch. To fuck.”

Her eyes shot open wide, and she stared at him. “You don’t want that.” Her voice rose at the end, turning it into a question. “That’s not how it is with us.”

“It is for the next,” he checked the timer, “fifty-seven minutes.” Again, he stroked her cheek, but then he left her and went around to the back of the stocks. She strained, struggling to follow him, but just a handful of steps took him out of her peripheral vision.

Jack flipped up her skirt. No underwear. 

“You’re just like your dad,” he told her and smacked her ass. She jerked and swore a blue streak. If she was going to talk like that, he’d give her a reason to shout. He hit her again and again, alternating cheeks, striking low here, catching just the edge of her pussy, higher there, hard across her crack. Her skin went hot and some of her words came out nearly a moan.

“Damn it, Jack!” she snapped when he started stroking across her ass, teasing the bruises he’d left. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“You don’t want that.” He pressed his fingers hard into one of the forming bruises and tore an actual yelp out of her. “If you ask nicely, I’ll give you something nice in return.”

Another flurry of cussing. He laughed and spanked her again, harder than before.

“I got something better for her mouth,” a low voice broke in. A bull had wandered closer. He was shorter than a lot of the guys Jack had seen on the walk over, but solid, and it was clear that he packed a proportionate dick. It strained against the front of his trousers.

Jack considered it a moment. He wanted to hear her moan for him, shout his name, but he had plenty of time for that.

“Go ahead,” he told the bull. “Maybe that’ll teach her a thing or two about using her mouth right.”

The bull opened the front of his trousers and let his dick free. It wasn’t too long, but thick. He got close to her face, and she moaned. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Steele.”

Jack hadn’t expected her to use her real name. There weren’t many Steeles around. It did carry a reputation, though. A couple of them, at least one more than fitting for the situation.

“Open up, Steele.” The bull’s voice was gruff and firm. Jack shivered. That was an unexpected bonus to her giving a real name. Jack didn’t mind listening to the bull talking like that about a Steele. Not at all. 

The bull threaded his fingers into her hair and fed her his dick one slow bit at a time. Before he hit the halfway mark, she was moaning and squirming.

Jack couldn’t wait. He stepped between his cousin’s legs, forcing them farther apart, and lowered his trousers. When his hand touched her pussy, testing the wetness, she made a noise, but it was half-strangled on the dick filling her throat.

He pushed inside her, feeling her lower lips part for his dick. She was boiling hot inside, and slick enough he slid right in even as he felt her stretch around him. Part of him wanted to take it slow, but that part wasn’t in control, and his hips thrust forward until he bottomed out, balls deep.

“Fuck,” he murmured and put his hands on her hips. He gripped them tight as he began to thrust, and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to look at the stocks or the bull at her head. He wanted to picture her in another place, another position.

That time they’d all ended up at the same luxury resort on Bacchus Prime. By accident, his father claimed, but he spent much of the week trying to torment Uncle Victor, to little success. Jack had spent the week watching his cousin, who spent the week alternating between swimming hundreds of laps at a time or lounging next to the lap pool. When she swam, she wore a streamlined suit. When she lounged, she was naked.

Jack had stroked himself to memories of her breasts and long legs and sweet ass more times than he could count. Imagined climbing on top of her and fucking her slow under the bright suns. Daydreamed about pushing her to her knees to suck him. Wondered if she’d ride him fast and sloppy or a long and slow.

Fucking her like this was even better.

The bull bellowed, and Jack snapped open his eyes to watch the bull pull out to spray spunk across her face. He stroked her hair when he was done. “Good girl, Steele.”

Jack shuddered and fucked forward hard. She cried out when he hit a good spot, and he focused on that, grinding into it, chasing her pleasure. 

“Jack,” she cried. “God, Jack.”

He slid his hands to her ass cheeks, squeezing them, digging into those bruises. She lost her words at that, crying out again and again, body jerking. He spread her cheeks and pressed his thumb against the tight ring of her asshole. Her pussy was soft and easy to fuck even when she squeezed him. Her ass felt tight enough it’d hurt to push inside.

Jack pushed the tip of his thumb in, dry, to test it out.

She screamed and came, creaming all over his dick. He’d meant this to last, but when she found her voice enough to shout his name, over and over, there was nothing to do but fuck into her as hard as he could while he came, painting her insides with his warm come.

He slumped over her back when he was done, breathing hard, eyes squeezed closed. She trembled beneath him, quivered. Her inner walls fluttered against his dick, and he felt a faint, hopeful stirring as his body tried to recover enough to fuck her again.

“That was real nice.” Dane sauntered up from the side, his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. “Two Steeles for the price of one.”

Jack didn’t have the energy even to flip him off. Or, no, he did, but that would mean taking his hands off his cousin’s body, and he wasn’t ready for that.

“Fuck you,” she spat out, shaking her head and sending come spraying.

Dane snorted. “Poor choice of words, girlie.”

The stocks buzzed and the lock clicked open. Jack withdrew so fast it almost hurt, scrambling back before she got free. There was no possible way it had been an hour, but the timer was on zero, and his cousin stood before him now, come in her hair and still smeared on her face, skirt rucked up so he could see come, his come, dripping down her thighs.

He shot her a smirk to cover the tension that flooded him. It was one thing to do this when she couldn’t see his face and how much he wanted it -- though his body hadn’t left that to her imagination, that’s for sure.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re blue,” she told him conversationally. “Get your ass to my ship.”

“That old thing?” Jack shook his head. “Not for all the planets in the universe. I prefer the lap of luxury, cousin dear.”

“Well I prefer the lap of dick, _ dear cousin _, and if you’re not up for it, I’ll find someone who is.” She eyed Dane speculatively. “You want to fuck a Steele?”

He threw back his head and barked a laugh. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

Her smile was sly. “Want to fuck two Steeles then?” She cut her eyes toward Jack. “You know you want to go again.”

She was a mess, sweaty and slick with come and her own fluids. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks pink from where the bull had rubbed against her skin. Her ass had to sting right now.

Jack’s dick swelled.

“Yeah,” he said. “Okay. But I’m still not stepping foot on your ship. I don’t even want to think about what I might catch.”

The sun gilded her throat when she laughed. “Yet you fucked me,” she said, and despite himself, he smiled.

“I trust the immune booster more than I do the ship.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Time’s wasting. If you’re going to be that particular, fine, we’ll use your ship.”

“Both of you need to stop your jawing and get your asses inside before I fuck you right here,” Dane snapped.

“Like that’s much of a threat,” she muttered, but grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged him toward the hangar.

“Eager little slut,” he murmured.

Quick as anything, she spun and palmed his dick. He couldn’t help the deep groan or the way it throbbed against her fingers. “Yeah, I’m the only slut around here, right.”

Jack bared his teeth at her. If she thought she was going to out slut him, he’d prove he was better than her in that, too.

There was no real loser in a fuck off, but several hours later, Dane sprawled on the floor, Jack flopped across his cousin’s legs, Jack was certain that he’d won.


End file.
